Reunited
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Neither Hades or Persephone expect to meet again. Not in a new world where things are different and time change. Not with them both being reincarnated into two different places far away from the other only to meet at a dinner when their parents bring them together.


A twist upon a favorite Greek myth of mine featuring Hades and Persephone. This particular idea been running in my mind as a possibility mostly until it been written.

Don't own other than plot and original characters featuring mostly.

Reunited

Summary: Neither Hades or Persephone expect to meet again. Not in a new world where things are different and time change. Not with them both being reincarnated into two different places far away from the other only to meet at a dinner when their parents bring them together.

Warnings: Au-Greek/Roman-freeform, Modern Day Persephone, hinted crossover, reincarnations, minor ocs

* * *

Amethyst eyes stares out the window watching as the snow falls leaving the beautiful land cover in white. Persephone sighs as her teacher goes on about the Greek Myth they are on for the class. Running a soft tan hand through her dark titan hair already bored. She knows this already. How couldn't see when her mother and father are Greek Mythology nuts.

"Bored already Pers," her friend Kali as her dark brown eyes glitters mischievously making Persephone to give a smile.

It's a good thing to have her friend or else she is ready to snap. She can tell her name be made fun of as she bears it to the myth of Hades and Persephone. That's how she receive her name as it's her parents' favorite myth. She tries to remember why her parents said something of old friends coming to visit meaning there be a possibility of her having to leave school early. Where they from again? England or something like that.

"Ms. Dawson can you tell the class what I been saying?" The sharp tone of her teacher wakes Persephone from her thoughts as the other classmates snickers at her expense other than Kali, Diana, and Luna who been the recent new student transfer in to Olympia High.

"Um….The Twelve Trials of Hercules set by his stepmother and goddess of Marriage, Hera Mr. Grey?" Persephone answers meekly making the teacher scowl nodding only to feel his temper and ire rise at the sudden knock on the door.

"Yes," Mr. Grey bites a growl as the door opens revealing the kind lady at the front desk. "Ah Ms. Jensen you need something?"

The man's voice change as the woman raise a brow. Her lighter blue eyes gives him a look which makes him more sheepish as the class watch the interaction with bated breath. It's rare when Mr. Grey's wife comes in and placate him.

"Yes Paul I need one Ms. Dawson to come to the office as she will be leaving early." Ms. Jensen answers making her husband squirm a bit before clearing his throat.

"Dawson go with my…Ms. Jensen. Read the pages of the book dealing with the myths of Hades and Persephone, Eros and Psyche, Aphrodite with Ares and Hephaestus and finally the story with Perseus and Medusa." Mr. Grey remarks making the titan hair girl to say softly nodding hearing the soft snickers.

"Hey PomPom where is your Lord of the Dead?" One of the jocks jeers.

"Yes the seven pomegranate seeds," Another adds as the cheerleaders cackle making Mr. Grey to tell them to knock it off.

"No dumb ass it was four."

"No six."

Nine."

"Class!" the teacher calls out as Persephone ignores the words grabbing all of her things before making it to Ms. Jensen's side and they head to the office where she finds her mother waiting for her.

"Let's go dear," Mrs. Dawson answers happily while the ebony hair teen gives a halfhearted smile. "How was school."

"Fine."

The woman looks at her daughter with concern seeing the stony look in her daughter's amethyst eyes. She asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure," Persephone answers getting into the car and closes her eyes as her mom gets in and turns on the car leaving the school behind.

She could hear the music playing in the background. Her head starts to pound while a male voice shouts, _"I'm sorry! Please….don't go…don't leave me. PERSEPHONE!"_

"Persephone we're home," she heard her mother call startling her out of the nap she taken.

'Again with that voice. Who is that voice? And how does he know my name?' the seventeen year old wonders trying to clear her mind. She gets out of the car heading inside making a quick comment be in her room until dinner when their guests will show. She sighs trudging all the way to her bed kicking off her sneakers than flops face first on the soft maroon comforter and drifts off to sleep.

 _Amber eyes meets stormy blue eyes twinge with flecks of green. Hands meet as the ground shakes around them. The thundering of the world above them shatters through the catacombs. The howls of Cerberus pierces in the air._

 _"I'm sorry," the raven man whispers regret heavily in his voice making her heart twinge at the sound._

 _"H-"_

"Please run," the man urges as the sounds of the other gods and demigods shouts out as the war with the Titans over hangs in the distance.

 _"I'll keep them at bay while you and the others go."_

"Hades no!" she cries as her husband pulls her in one last kiss that sends his love and lingering regrets.

 _Hades smiles at her lovingly before gently pushing her off before turning on his heels sword in hand rushing where the demigods and gods go against the titans. He urges the others to go and he'll hold Cronos and the rest of chaos off to give them a chance to run. He ignores the pleads of his brothers and sisters. Other cries of nieces and nephews bounce off his ears. He's the eldest child of Cronus and Rhea. He will do this and prove he's more than the cruel god of the Underworld._

 _"HADES!"_

He stops his tracks hearing his wife's pain cries. He stares feeling anger than terror as she came after him only to be grab within one Cronus's grasp.

 _"NO!" Hades shouts holding a hand as the other gods and their children come back to help but watch helplessly as Persephone's life being drain before their eyes._

 _Cronus's dark laugh echoes only to stop at Zeus's lightning bolt and the others help sending him and the other titans back into Tartarus._

 _"I'm sorry! Please….don't go…don't leave me. PERSEPHONE!" Hades cries pulling his wife in his arms rocking tears rolling down his cheeks trying to feel any sign of life within her and to his relief he finds it but something else as well, a new life._

 _Her amber eyes meets his. He can feel her life force depleting. There is one way he can save her. He told her he can give another his own life force to save them. He did it once to save someone she care for only to make him stop after almost passing out. She couldn't lose him like that. He made a promise he wouldn't do so. He would have to break it. He loves her more than life itself. More than his own life._

He close his eyes concentrating through their bond feeling her tired confusion before revelation comes through.

 _"H…Had…Hades no," she begs weakly but his smile that takes place scares her more._

 _"I'm...I'm sorry Persephone." With those words he pushes his own life force to save her and their unborn one before darkness takes him or her screams pleading him to stop than nothing._

"NO!" Persephone sits up breathing hard shivering as the dream or was it a memory still is at the edge of her mind.

She sighs hearing her mother calling her that dinner is almost ready along with her father will be home soon with their guests. Oh goody know to dress to impress. She sighs changing out of her clothes to a simple black shirt with a rose being wrap around by a tiger with skinny black jeans and her favorite sneakers. Her mother will throw a fit of her wearing all black but it's her favorite color. She counts to ten as soon her mother sees her sighing at her choice of clothes. She gives a half crooked grin please with herself. She helps set up the table as the door opens hearing her father talking with old friends.

"James, Lily I'm glad you manage to come with your son."

"Thanks Zack," James's deep laugh as a woman comments.

"We manage to find time especially with our son just finish his schooling for now."

"Thank you for letting us visit Mr. Dawson." the male teen voice answers sending chills down Persephone's spine at the voice.

There is something almost familiar about it. She looks in the direction seeing a raven hair man with hazel eyes having an arm around his wife, a woman with red hair and green eyes. They seem rather nice. It's the young man around her age at least with his father's hair but mother's eyes that looks at her. His almond shape eyes widen as a look of recognition that must appear in her own.

"Persephone," he seem to breath out softly not heard by the three adults.

"Hades…" She found herself mouthing as the name brings memories of a harsh man that became almost kind and sweet even loving.

The soft whispers and kisses. His deep gruff laugh that he only shows her. Then he becomes cold as ice. That its leaves her confuse who been the real one she must have fallen for. Or how she could love such a dark creature that has her prisoner. Ignored her mother's pleadings until another intervenes. His trickery of the pomegranate seeds eaten keeping her half of the year below and the other above at the surface.

"Persephone this is my friends James and Lilly Potter's Son, Harry." Mr. Dawson greets not noticing the two teens are busy staring one another almost in a trance. "Harry this is my daughter, Persephone Dawson."

"Hello Persephone," Harry greets lifting her hand to his lips making her blush at the action, the word _s again_ goes between them.

"Pleasure is all mine Harry," Persephone answers in response the other name silent, _again Hades_.


End file.
